Éponine's Sing Along Blog
by Darci the Thespian
Summary: Éponine is trying to get into the Patron-Minette. Marius is fighting for the revolution as he gets stuck in a love triangle. Cosette is always there to save the day.


Éponine sighed and walked into her small apartment. All she wanted to do was get into Patron-Minette, the elite gang. She went over to where her four younger siblings were sitting down. Well, only three of them were there. Gavroche was out doing something.

"So, how did the plans go?" Azelma asked.

Éponine grinned, "Good, soon I'll be able to rob the biggest philanthropist in town."

"Sweet!" One of the littler boys said, grinning.

"Ponine, why do you keep talking about a him?" The other little boy asked. "You mutter that underneath your breath sometimes."

Éponine sighed and stared at her dirty fingernails.

"_Town square_

_See you there_

_Gamines_

_Robbing_

_Want to say_

_Love your hair_

_Here I go_

_Mumbling_

_With my dagger_

_I will stop Paris_

_With my dagger_

_I will find the time to_

_Find the words to_

_Tell you how_

_How you make_

_Make me feel_

_What's the phrase?"_

Azelma raised her eyebrows, _"Like a fool."_

"_Kind of sick?"_ One of the brothers asked.

"_Special needs,"_ the other suggested.

Éponine shrugged, "_Anyways." _

_With my dagger_

_I will stop the pain_

_It's not a gun or a badge_

_That's all Javert_

_I just think you need time to know_

_That I'm the girl to make it real_

_The feelings you don't dare to feel_

_I'll bend Paris to our will_

_And we'll make time stand still_

_That's the plan_

_Rule Paris_

_You and me_

_Any day_

_Love your hair"_

Éponine had accidentally said that to Marius and he responded with a "_What?"_

"_No I . . . I, uh . . . love the . . . air,_" Éponine said quickly.

"_Anyway_

_With my dagger I will stop …"_

"Ponine I'm back!" Gavroche said, walking in. "And I have a message from the Patron-Minette."

"What is it?" Éponine asked, jumping up.

Gavroche recited the message,

"_Montparnasse_

_Montparnasse_

_Montparnasse_

_Montparnasse_

_He move across Paris_

_The son of crime_

_He got the application_

_You just sent in_

_It needs evaluation_

_So let the games begin_

_A heinous crime, a show of force_

_(A murder would be nice, of course)_

_Montparnasse_

_Montparnasse_

_Montparnasse_

_He's bad_

_Patron-Minette_

_Is watching, so beware_

_The grade that you receive_

_Will be your last, we swear_

_So make Montparnasse gleeful_

_Or he'll make you his girl . . ._

_Get prepared_

_There's no recourse_

_It's thieving time_

_Signed Montparnasse_"

"Perfect!" Éponine said, smiling. "After I rob the philanthropist, I'll finally be a part of Patron-Minette!"

"Are you sure?" Azelma asked, "There's no going back, Ponine."

Éponine nodded, "I'm positive. All I need now is to take in the street and gather more materials. I'm meeting Brujon in the town square tomorrow to get the materials."

XXX

The next day, Éponine walked through the busy streets of Paris, keeping to the shadows. She searched for Brujon, the thief who currently had a better chance to get into Patron-Minette than she did. Éponine froze when she saw him, standing on the side of a street. Marius Pontmercy.

"_Will you join the revolution  
To fight for those who need it  
Join us on the barricades  
It's for a new world  
Would you help… No? How about you?"_

Marius sighed, unsuccessful in gaining support for the revolution. He looked around when he saw Éponine, "Ponine!" he called out. Éponine walked over to him, "Oh, hey Monsieur Marius."

Marius smiled, "Do you want to hear about the revolution?"

Éponine wanted desperately to say yes, but she could see Brujon standing across the street, waiting. And she knew that he'll leave shortly and she had to get there soon, "Yes…no…I have to go, sorry, Monsieur Marius," Éponine ran across the street and got the materials from Brujon.

"_A girl's gotta do  
what a gir's gotta do  
Don't plan the plan  
If you can't follow through_

All that matters  
Taking matters into your own hands  
Soon I'll control everything  
My wish is your command."

Unfortunately, a girl in a long beautiful dress was walking up the street,  
_"Helping everyone,  
Nothing new for me  
Just talking to gamines  
Feeding them, me_

Yes Cosette's here  
Hair blowing in the breeze  
These children need my saving expertise" 

Marius was in the middle of crossing the street. At that moment, a carriage was racing down the streets. Cosette raced forward and pushed Marius out of the way.  
"_A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do  
It seems destiny ends with me meeting you  
The only doom that's looming is me loving you to death  
I'll give you a second to catch your breath  
_  
Marius smiled and kissed her hand,  
_"Thank you Cosette  
I don't think I can  
Explain how important it was  
That you stopped the carriage_

I would be splattered  
I'd be crushed into the street  
Thank you Mademoiselle for saving me."

Cosette smiled, "_Don't worry about it. A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do"  
_Marius grinned, "_You came from above."_

Éponine scowled, "_Are you kidding?"_

"_It seems destiny ends with me meeting you," _Cosette said sweetly._  
_Marius smiled, "_I wonder what you're an angel of…"  
"Were you watching the street?" _Éponine asked, "_Stop looking at him like that."  
"When you're feeding the poor you can't rest, what's the use," _Cosette said._  
_Marius was blushing; "_My heart is beating like a drum"  
_Éponine was still scowling,_ "Did you notice that she threw you onto a house?"  
"If there are peasants need saving and some food to be distributed," _Cosette said._  
_Marius nodded, "_Must—must be in shock"  
"I could have saved you! I was right across the street!" _Éponine protested._  
_Cosette was glowing, "_The only doom that's looming is me loving you to death  
_Marius tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "_Assuming I'm not loving you to death."_

"_Whaat—e—ver," _Éponine said, folding her arms.

Cosette blushed, "_So please give me a second to catch my breath."_

_Please give me a second to catch my breath," _Marius said.

Éponine cursed and stalked away.

XXX

Éponine was not stalking Marius. She was simply watching him as he went on dates with Cosette. Marius seemed to be enjoying himself. He was sitting with Cosette in her garden. Éponine was outside of the gates, sighing.

"_Any dolt with half a brain  
Can see that humankind has gone insane  
To the point where I don't know  
If I'll upset the status quo  
If I throw poison in the water main_

Listen close to everybody's heart  
And hear that breaking sound  
Hopes and dreams are shattering apart  
And crashing to the ground

I cannot believe my eyes  
How the world's filled with filth and lies  
But it's plain to see  
Evil inside of me is on the rise"

Marius, meanwhile, was gazing into Cosette's eyes.

"_Look around  
We're helping the lost and found  
Just when you feel you've almost drowned  
You find yourself on solid ground  
And you believe_

There's good in everybody's heart  
Keep it safe and sound  
With hope, you can do your part  
To turn a life around

I cannot believe my eyes  
Is the world finally growing wise  
'Cause it seems to me  
Some kind of harmony  
Is on the rise."

Éponine stared at her feet,

"_Anyone with half a brain  
Could spend their whole life howling in pain  
'Cause the dark is everywhere  
And Marius doesn't seem to care  
That soon the dark in me is all that will remain_

Listen close to everybody's heart  
And hear that breaking sound  
Hopes and dreams are shattering apart  
And crashing to the ground."

Meanwhile, Marius let out a breath of contentment, _  
"Take it slow  
She looks at me and seems to know  
The things that I'm afraid to show  
And suddenly I feel this glow  
And I believe_

There's good in everybody's heart  
Keep it safe and sound  
With hope, you can do your part  
To turn a life around."

Éponine grimaced,

"_I cannot believe my eyes  
How the world's filled with filth and lies  
But it's plain to see  
Evil inside of me is on the rise."_

Marius kissed Cosette,

"_I cannot believe my eyes  
How the world's finally growing wise  
And it's plain to see  
Rapture inside of me is on the rise.__"_

XXX

Éponine and Marius had started talking more and more. They were becoming close friends, yet Marius was still deeply in love with Cosette. Éponine was preparing the materials she got from Brujon for the robbery, but it didn't work. Gavroche was telling Navet about it, and Javert overheard and shut it down quickly.

Gavroche returned with a message from Montparnasse.

"_He saw the operation  
You tried to pull today  
But Javert stepping in  
Means he still votes nay  
And now assassination  
Is just the only way_

There will be blood  
It might be yours  
So go kill someone  
Signed Montparnasse"

"You're going to kill someone?" Azelma asked, alarmed.

Éponine shrugged, "I don't know. I suppose so. But who?"

XXX

Éponine was in the town square talking to Marius. Marius was understanding, and was telling her about his life.

"_Here's a story of a boy  
Who grew up lost and lonely  
Thinking love was fairytale  
And trouble was made only for me_

Even in the darkness  
Every color can be found  
And every day of rain  
Brings water flowing  
To things growing in the ground

Grief replaced with pity  
For a city barely coping  
Dreams are easy to achieve  
If hope is all I'm hoping to be

Anytime you're hurt there's one  
Who has it worse around  
And every drop of rain  
Will keep you growing  
Seeds you're sowing in the ground

So keep your head up Éponine."

Éponine smiled, "Thank you, Monsieur Marius."

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Marius said, looking adorable as usual. "Cosette's here!"

"What?!" Éponine said, but Cosette had already gravitated to Marius' side.

"Éponine meet Cosette. Cosette meet Éponine," Marius said.

Éponine was panicking. Did Cosette remember her? They were children together, and Éponine had mercilessly bullied her. Cosette, however, kept a straight face and simply smiled. Marius ventured off, saying how he saw Courfeyrac, and Cosette dropped the smile.

"You remember me, huh?" Éponine asked weakly.

Cosette narrowed her eyes, "And you remember how you made me feel like filth when I was a little girl. I'm sorry Éponine, but Marius and I are staying together. He loves me. Besides, think of this like karma." Marius came back, cheerful. Cosette wrapped an arm around him and they sauntered off together.

Éponine glared in their direction.

"_This appeared as a moral dilemma  
Cause at first it was weird though I swore to eliminate  
The worst of the plague that devoured humanity  
It's true I was vague on the 'How'  
so how can it be that you have shown me the light?_

It's a brand new day  
And the sun is high  
All the birds are singing  
That you're gonna die

How I hesitated  
Now I wonder why  
It's a brand new day

All the times that you got better than me I'll forgive  
All the crimes incomplete, listen honestly I'll live  
The Lark, The Orphan, Dear Cosette is through  
Now my future's so bright and I owe it all to you who showed me the light

It's a brand new me  
I've got no remorse  
Now the water's rising but I know the course  
I'm gonna shock the world  
Gonna show Montparnasse  
It's a brand new day

And Marius will see the evil me  
Not a gamin not a creeper not a nuisance  
And he may cry but his tears will dry  
When I hand him the key to a grand revolution

It's a brand new day  
Yeah the sun is high  
All the angels sing  
Because you're gonna die

Go ahead and laugh  
Yeah I'm a funny girl  
Tell everyone goodbye  
It's a brand new day."

XXX

A peasant woman was sitting out on the street,

"_So they say  
Cosette's become a crusader  
Political, she's cleanin' up the streets."_

Her husband nodded, "_About time!"_

In the café, the Amis were talking about Marius and Cosette. Bossuet smiled, "_So they say that it's real love."_  
_"S__o romantic!"_ Jean Prouvaire said happily.  
Grantaire held up a piece of paper, _"They__ signed this!"_ ("Dude, you're so drunk" "Shut up")

Marius smiled,

"_So they say we'll have chairs and tables  
for the barricade  
thanks to you."_

Enjolras frowned, "_Thanks to me_!"

Valjean smiled,  
_"It's the perfect story  
So they say!  
My child leading the way  
Cosette's call to glory  
Let's all be our best!  
Next up, the revolution"_

Bahorel was snickering, _"So they say she saved his life."_  
Feuilly nodded, _"T__hey say she works with the homeless  
and doesn't eat meat."_  
Combeferre sighed, _"We don't have a problem with her!"_  
"_This is her hair!"_ Joly said, from where he was doing a medical examination to make sure Cosette was healthy.

Cosette was happy,  
_"This is so nice  
I just might stay in Paris forever  
They say it's the city of romance  
they say you'll find your soul mate."_

Musichetta, Joly, and Bossuet were grinning,  
_"We found our soul mates!"  
_  
Marius was sitting in his old apartment,  
_"This is perfect for me,  
so they say  
She is pretty stunning  
After years of stormy sailing  
have I finally found the bay?"_

Azelma, meanwhile, had been trying to find Éponine,  
_"She's nowhere to be found!"_

Éponine and Marius were both lamenting in their favorite spots,  
_"There's no happy ending,  
so they say"_

Éponine was underneath the bridge,  
_"Not for me anyway."_

Marius sighed,  
"_Should I" _

Éponine muttered under her breath,

"_Stop pretending." _Éponine looked up at the sky, _"Take a chance you build a brand new day."_

Marius frowned,

"_Or is this a brand new day?"_

Courfeyrac was clearing out Marius' stuff, in preparation for Marius moving in with Cosette,

"_These are all his clothes_

_Only one coat!"_

XXX

Éponine was dressed in boy's clothes as she navigated the crowd. Cosette was feeding the homeless and Marius was making a speech alongside his friends. Éponine clutched the pistol in her pocket, and she could feel the knife hidden in her shirt.

Cosette was humming to herself as she distributed the bread,

"_It may not feel too classy  
Begging just to eat  
But you know who does that? Gavroche  
And he always gets something to eat_

So you wonder what your part is  
Because you're homeless and depressed  
But home is where the heart is  
So your real home's in your chest

Everyone's a hero in their own way  
Everyone's got villains they must face  
They're as real as mine  
Parisians you know it's fine to know your place

Everyone's a hero in their own way  
In their own not-that-heroic way

So I thank my boyfriend Marius  
Yeah, we're so in love  
He showed me there's so many  
Different things I can do

There's the showing of compassion  
There's a happiness in being kind  
It's not enough to bash in heads  
You've got to bash in minds

Everyone's a hero in their own way  
Everyone's got something they can do  
Get up go out and fly  
Especially those who've never tried

Everyone's a hero in their own way  
you and you and mostly me and you

I'm poverty's new sheriff  
And I'm bashing in the slums  
A hero doesn't care if you're a bunch of scary  
alcoholic bums

Everyone's a hero in their own way  
Everyone can blaze a hero's trail  
Don't worry if it's hard,  
if you're true in heart you will prevail

Everyone's a hero in their own way  
Everyone a hero in their -"

At that, Éponine drew her pistol and shot into the air. Everyone screamed and tried to run for cover, but they were all stuck in the town square, the streets being blocked by miniature barricades. Marius and his friends stopped talking and looked around, confused. Éponine grinned and made her way to the center of the town square where Cosette stood, terrified and frozen in shock. Marius was there too, unnoticed.

"_Look at these people  
Amazing how sheep will  
Show up for the slaughter_

No one condemning  
You lined up like lemmings  
You lead to the water

Why can't they see what I see?  
Why can't they hear the lies?  
Maybe the fee's too pricey for them to realize  
Your disguise is slipping  
I think you're slipping

Now that your revolutionaries  
Are as still as the grave  
You're beginning to fear me

Like cavemen fear thunder  
I still have to wonder  
Can you really hear me?

I bring you pain, the kind you can't suffer quietly  
Fire up your brain, remind you inside you're rioting  
Society is slipping  
Everything's slipping away, so

Go ahead, run away  
Say it was horrible  
Spread the word, tell a friend  
Tell them the tale

Spread the word around everywhere  
Heroes are over with  
Look at them - not a word  
Les Amis and Cosette!

Then I win, then I get  
Everything I ever -  
All the cash, all the fame  
And social change

Anarchy that I run  
It's Éponine's turn  
You people all have to learn  
This world is going to burn!  
Burn!"

Éponine paused when she saw someone writing something down, "_Yeah it's Thénardier, T- H-É-N-A, yeah, right."_

She turned back to the crowd

"_Burn!_

No sign of Marius, good  
I would give anything  
Not to have him see

It's going to be bloody  
Head up, Ponine, buddy  
There's no time for mercy  
Here goes no mercy…"

Cosette, however, got out of shock and lunged at Éponine. They fought for the pistol and twisted it around. Several shots went out into the crowd, and people screamed and ran, destroying the barricades on the street and escaping.

The pistol flew out of their hands and landed in the gutter. Éponine was about to race towards it when she stopped. Marius was lying down, blood pouring out of his wound. "No," Éponine whispered running towards him. She knelt down and held him in his arms.

"Éponine?" Marius asked, distant.

"Yes," Éponine said, crying.

Marius managed a painful smile,

"_Don't you fret, dear Éponine  
I don't feel any pain  
A little fall of rain  
Can hardly hurt me now  
You're here, that's all I need to know  
And you will keep me safe  
And you will keep me close  
And rain will make the flowers grow."_

Éponine bit her lip,_  
"But you will live, Marius- dear God above...  
If I could heal your wounds with words of love..."_

Marius smiled, _  
"Just hold me now, and let it be.  
Shelter me, comfort me..."_

Éponine was crying hard,_  
"You would live  
A hundred years  
If I could show you how  
I won't desert you now..."_

Marius wiped away a strand of her hair from her face,_  
"The rain can't hurt me now  
This rain will wash away what's past  
And you will keep me safe  
And you will keep me close  
I'll sleep in your embrace at last  
The rain that brings you here  
Is Heaven-blessed!  
The skies begin to clear  
And I'm at rest  
A breath away from where you are  
I've come home from so far."_

__Marius was drifting away, "_So don't you fret, dear Éponine"  
_"_Hush-a-bye, M'sieur Marius," _Éponine whispered._  
_Marius smiled, "_I don't feel any pain"  
"You won't feel any pain," _Éponine promised._  
_Marius nodded, "_A little fall of rain"  
"A little fall of rain" _Éponine said._  
_Marius couldn't support himself, "_Can hardly hurt me now"  
"Can hardly hurt you now," Éponine_ said, through her tears, "_I'm here_,"_  
_Blood started coming out of Marius' mouth,_ "That's all I need to know  
And you will keep me safe."  
"I will stay with you" _Éponine said._  
_Marius closed his eyes, "_And you will keep me close"  
"Till you are sleeping" _Éponine stroked Marius' face._  
"And rain," _Marius whispered.  
"_And rain_," Éponine whispered back._  
"Will make the flowers" _Marius said in a faint voice.  
"_Will make the flowers,_" Éponine said. Marius became heavy in her arms and his head lolled back, "_Grow."_

Éponine kissed Marius' forehead and set him down.

"_Here lies everything  
The world I wanted at my feet  
My victory's complete  
So hail to the queen_

Arise and sing

So your world's benign  
So you think justice has a voice  
And we all have a choice  
Well now your world is mine

And I am fine"

Éponine went on to become one of the top criminals of Paris. She entered the Patron-Minette with Babet, Claquesous, Gueulemer, and Montparnasse.__

"Now the nightmare's real  
Now Éponine is here  
To make you quake with fear  
To make the whole world kneel 

_And I won't feel  
A thing."_


End file.
